Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for controlling differential signals of a wireless power transmitter.
A wireless power transmission technique may include a magnetic induction scheme for wirelessly transmitting power by using a magnetic field induced from a coil, a magnetic resonance scheme for wirelessly transmitting power by using a resonance phenomenon between coils, and an antenna scheme for wirelessly transmitting power by using an antenna beam.
A resonance-type wireless power transmission system to which the magnetic resonance scheme is applied may include a resonance-type wireless power Transmitter (Tx) and a resonance-type wireless power Receiver (Rx). The resonance-type wireless power Tx may generate a magnetic field which vibrates at a specific resonance frequency in a transmission coil. The resonance-type wireless power Rx may charge a battery by intensively receiving the magnetic field which vibrates at the specific frequency through a reception coil, and may use the battery as operating power.